The Curse or The Cure?
by girl in the green shoelaces
Summary: Hermione, having graduated from Hogwarts spent a few months with the ministry, before suddenly transfering to St. Mugno's. In a world where the dark lord still exists, it is a frequently visited location, and for some patients the curse is the cure...
1. Chapter 1

**Second Floor: Magical Bugs**  
(Contagious maladies, e.g., dragon pox, vanishing sickness, scrofungulus)

**Third Floor: Potion and Plant Poisoning**  
(Rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable giggling, etc.)

**Fourth Floor: Spell Damage**  
(Unliftable jinxes, hexes, and incorrectly applied charms, etc.)

Fifth floor

You know that point where your feet feel heavier than lead, your head constantly pounding seems natural, and somehow every little noise is louder than an overly cocky trumpet section in a high school marching band. Well I passed that point six hours ago. Six hours, four wand misfires, seven aurors that met with the wrong end of a death eaters wand, two overdoses on Wesley product, and one wand shoved up a first year Hogwarts students nose. They don't pay me enough for this. No one is paid enough these days…

"Dr. Granger we have quite the sever case of overdose on Wesley product, the lass consumed ten of product four six six five, which floor should we rush him to?"

Trainees never seem to think on their own feet when they first arrive, sadly that's a skill that comes only after one's seen death. When ten aurors arrive each in critical condition and the decision of which ones you can save, and which ones have to wait is forced upon you, well trainees make or break rather quickly Qwen is one of our better Trainees though.

"Third Floor, take the lift. Should you need assistance, confer with Professor Longbottom."

Nodding she moves forward revealing a young red head uncontrollably loosing every meal that she had ever eaten into a blue bucket, the color that represents having been magicked to literally have no limit to what it can hold. The red buckets are always full of clean water which is wonderful for cleaning, although every trainee finds a way to knock one over and flood floor two, never floors one or three though…. The green buckets..well those are best left for another day.

"I thought that Professor Longbottom had already taken his leave."

She's blushing. I probably shouldn't tell her that Neville has a few admirers back at Hogwarts. The one thing this hospital needs is hope, I will not be the one to take that away no matter how juvenile it may be.

"I do believe he remains here at the moment, however he will be taking his leave soon."

She pauses for a moment hesitating to make her statement while the small red head behind her slumped to her knees utterly miserable. Normally I'd intervene but I was off work six hours ago…

"I've heard that he is uncomfortable here."

Lovely.

"Would he be the only person that you know, who is uncomfortable in this hospital?"

She's going to ask me a question of which I am in no position to answer. I'm off work, I was off six hours ago, why can't I ever get out of here?

"Is it true, about his parents? That they are in here because they were…."

Her voice trails off. She has no business asking me such things if she wants to gossip she should do so on her own time.

"Ms. Henry you should refrain from believing all that you hear while standing at the water fountain. With the dark lord still standing there are far more prominent needs. Should you seek answers , you would be wise to speak with the source him self rather than sneaking around behind his back in. Now I believe that you have a patient whom needs attending."

Her pride is slightly battered, but she'll live. I should know.

Speaking of Neville, I should probably check on his parents before I leave. I promised that I would be sure to attend to them myself when he heard that I was accepting a scholarship here. No one visits that section of floor four. Katie is up there as well, Katie Bell. She's a true hero of our time, no one visits her either.

Turning, I watch the elevator door shut. Lovely. How wonderful, my aching feet will once again travel the stairs four floors isn't to far to climb. Breezing through all of the checks, I walk into the long term ward, nodding hello to Patty. I never like seeing their pale faces, their weak bodies, the way their eyes look past me. They don't even recognize each other, one day I will help them. No matter what it takes.

With an effective sigh I tear myself away from their window, and walk up to Katie's. She's sleeping her face too pale. She looks nothing like what she did when she was playing for Gryffindor. None of us do. To think, Harry's first quittage game was thirteen years ago…

"Tere's a new patient in ward two, if you'll visit her. Another visitor courtesy of the dark lord. It'd ease my weak heart should you check on the lass before you leave yourself. Ahh, ,and my wee lass you need ta get some sleep as well."

Smiling at Patty I nod.

Assured that my long term patients are well, as well as they can be, I allow myself to finally head for the stairwell and then hopefully home. Passing the last room on this floor i'm finally going to get to sleep.

"He*wheeze*lp."

Never mind, grabbing the chart hanging outside the door I'm instantly in the room wand ready. There's a tiny blonde in the bed that looks far to large for her, she cann't be older than a seventh year, and I quickly grab the glass of water that we keep on every patients bedside table, support her body that's racking with coughs attempting to clear an airway on it's own and failing, and lift the cup to her lips. After a few she calms down enough to sink into her mattress, and I move away from her bed into the light provided by the still open door, to check her charts.

_Patient : Gabrielle Delcour _

_Weight : 98 pounds,_

_Height : 5'7'' _

_Age : 21_

_Prognosis : Patient was struck by a lung shrinking curse two months ago and sought medical attention once she returned. All immediate damage has been repaired, the remaining damage will be repaired with a potion of mandrake root. The potion is currently still brewing once complete we will receive it from Hogwarts estimated time is one more month. Until then patient is under strict bed rest and will remain under the care of Saint Muggos._

She's going to have trouble for at least a month after the potion has been administered and will require intense physical therapy to fully regain the stamina that she had. She looks defeated.

"Any Better?"

Asking patients questions is as important as checking their basic stats, sometimes more important. Waving my arm her temperature appears in the air over her head along with her blood oxygen level among other things.

"'appens ofen."

She rasps, her raw voice a testament to how often her body's desperate attempts to attain oxygen.

"The potion should be finished by mid November you should be cleared to leave by Christmas."

She perks up, they all do when their release is discussed. Then again, why didn't anyone tell her that before this?

"I 'ope to leave much earlier. Fleur 'ates this place as much as I do."

Fleur? The Beauxbaton triwizzard champion, she did have a younger sister as I recall. That was a life time ago... If she has someone willing to look after her, she could leave early December.

"Where is she?"

"She ez out with her Auor squad, and ez due to return on Friday. Which means that I will see 'er on Friday, even if she should be resting."

Nodding i take a seat in the chair to the right of, checking the chart I reread her name, Gabrielle. She shouldn't be alone at least for the next few hours and well, it is my job to look after… I know what it's like to lay in a hospital bed waiting for some form of family to return and hold my hand.

"Care for a game of chess?"

I suppose that my face reveals my true feelings about the activity known as Wizzards chess…

"I play on a muggle chess board, Fleur believes that Wizzards Chess is barbaric and refuses to complete even one move on such a board. You had the same look she gets when…"

Her voice trails off as she has to take a breath, the dark circles under her eyes becoming increasingly apparent.

"She'll only play on that board. Care for a game?"

I really should go home, I have to be here in four hours for the early morning rush where we receive the aurors that are in need of, skill far greater than mine. .. . Still I can't pull my eyes away form the small girl laying in that bed, if it were Ginny I'd want someone to stay with her, she's Gin's age. ..

"Alright one game."

………………

And so it began. I never thought that something so insignificant as a game of chess, would lead to the fall of the dark lord, would lead to the triumph of good, would lead me to the best love I ever tasted.

* * *

This is a new Fic that i'm trying. The pairing will be Fleur, and Hermione... Other characters however, that's a completely different story.

New chapters should come weekly, biweekly, or whenever.

I've been watching this fic run circles through my mind and it's time i allowed it to come to the life of . I own nothing, so no Harry Potter or Millions of dollars for me. I get no money from this however REVIEWS make me giddy.

Until next time

-laces


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing....i repeat i own nothing.

Well, i have to clear a few things up.

I messed with the ages slightly, so Katie is around two to three years older-remember this story is set around six years after Hermione has graduated. If anyone wants a time line just message me, I know this is confusing. I also in changing the ages slightly made it so that someone other than Katie would have to have been cursed in the 6th book. So pick any secondary character you would like.

that said....

lights.

camera.

turtle.

* * *

Morning, the worst part of the day, waking means that I must return once again to the hospital for another game of keep away with death. Sunlight? This makes no sense my loft doesn't have windows… Where's my wand! Blindly searching I feel the familiar wood of my wand warming, singing at my touch, magic humming throughout my entity.

"Ermione?"

Who's that? God, not again. I can't survive this again. The last time, the last time…

"Ermione, are you alright?"

Gabrielle, it's alright. Opening my eyes I'm met with blue eyes quizzically examining my own. Waving an arm over her bed I watch as her stats appear, her blood ox levels could be a little higher, and her heart rates down.

"Fine, I'm fine. How are you?"

She looks as if….Her skin is ashen, dark circles have appeared underneath her eyes, her lips are tinted blue; I should be more than worried. She's shivering ever so lightly. She should really be placed in a intensive care unit, although she'll be better off away from the hustle and bustle.

"Fleur's going to be back tomorrow, and I always feel better when she's around."

Waving my wand ever so slightly marks on her chart appear, indicating that someone should check in with her every thirty minutes at least, the idea of this small blond lying in a bed wheezing, begging for help, well it's rather unpleasant. I can make it back during my lunch break, my evening break, after work I can play another round of chess with her, nights alone in hospitals are the worst, and I do believe that I may be able to find a way to ease her condition, treat the symptoms till we can cure the curse. It will take massive amounts of paperwork, muggle treatments always do, however I do believe I can help.

"Do you 'ave to leave now?"

I nod as I stand slowly, stretching my muscles that have nothing better to do than complain about my so called abuse of them. Stumbling forward slightly I offer Gabrielle one of my best 'I'm a competent doctor" smiles.

"Yes, however throughout the day my colleagues will be in to check on you, I will also stop by around lunch, and after my shift."

Somewhere in there her head perked up, and now her gleaming eyes are practically laughing with mirth.

"We will eat together then?"

Where in my statement did I even allude to spending my lunch hour in a patients room? How do I get myself roped into these things? Still, how can I tell her that I'd rather spend my lunch eating alone in a corner while my friends are out attempting to destroy the greatest evil ever know, while her sister is out risking her life for the same cause that I….

"I do believe that it could be arranged."

She's grinning at me, as I walk out the door, what have I gotten myself into? Shrugging I stumble down the hall my left foot still very much asleep. Well, a stress filled day awaits.

…………………………..

"Dr. Granger! Dr. Granger! Do you have a moment?"

Sighing I stop allowing whomever it is that seems to have taken a liking to following doctors through the halls of floor two to capture my attention. Pivoting I make eye contact with a small boy no older than nine clutching a beautiful arrangement of flowers, his eyes wide as sauce pans as he stars up at me with a combination of hope and fear. He looks like someone I know…

"They won't let me see my mum, and it's mothers day this Sunday, and I wanted to bring her these but, they said that she wouldn't even see them, but she's still my mum. Please can you help?"

Could this be?

"Who is your mother?"

He looks down for a moment before glistening eyes meet mine once again and he tries to smile.

"Katie Bell."

This is… Neil, He looks as if he could be her at this age, same hair, same facial structure, same eyes. Katie's son. It's so hard to even imagine that he'll grow up with, with one parent in the same condition as...He won't have to I just need to do my job, to concentrate, and dedicate myself to this. For now I think I can help.

"Neil, would you like to come with me to give those to your mom?"

He looks even more frustrated now what'd I say?"

"I already told you they wont let me!"

Ahh, so that's it. Well I can fix this, later though. For now I have something urgent to attend to.

"They'll let you if your with me. So Neil, have you been to your mom's room before?"

He nods before reaching up and grabbing my hand as we walk through the hall, my usual gaunt broken in half allowing his short legs to keep pace with mine. He's smiling not from ear to ear, no it's more of the sad smile that one wears when they win a battle they never wanted to fight.

"Thanks."

His eyes are on the floor his grip on my hand slipping.

"She's one of the greatest hero's of our time."

His eyes are still on the ground, does he not believe me?

"Ma'am you cannot take him into that ward……OH . I'm so sorry, go right on through."

I didn't even pause, however I throw her, this clearly incompetent clerk, a look over my shoulder that explains exactly how annoyed I am that this child wasn't allowed in to see his mother, the woman who helped to save almost half of the staff of Hogwarts. Neil's still trying everything that he can to keep from lifting his eyes off the ground as we walk towards the glass window. The second we reach it his eyes once again widen reminding me of the whole saucepan cliché.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Neil. Your mom saved my life once."

Somehow, I think I'm going to have to relive that night…

We're walking into her room, and he places the flowers on her bedside table, before reaching out and stopping completely. Nervously glancing up at me his teary eyes are asking me permission, to hold his mothers hand. I don't think my voice will work without cracking instead I nod, and he touches her as if she'll break, with so much more care than any nine year old should ever have when it comes to just reaching for someone's hand.

"Would you tell me how?"

Taking the seat on the other side of Katie I look over her face, and see all the light that has long since faded.

"It was a long time ago, I was in my seventh year at Hogwarts…"

"_Professor McGonagall, are you sure that it's alright that I am attending this meeting?"_

_McGonagall gave me the closest thing that she has to a smile, it's more of a grin that I suppose is intended to be reassuring. In truth it just makes me feel even more as if I am intruding upon the Hogwarts mid year teacher meeting. I have no right to be in attendance._

"_Nonsense Miss Granger. You will find that this is more of a gathering of great minds for a holiday outing rather than official Hogwarts business. Should there be any serious topics, they will be addressed upon Hogwarts grounds. I do believe that Mr. Longbottom shall be in attendance perhaps sitting near him will ease your anxieties."_

_Christmas break at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron are with Ron's family, at some safe house in London. After the death eater's attacks on Muggle Borns families more than succeeded, well I chose to remain at school. McGonagall has yet to let me out of her sight. I understand that she means well however I just…I just want to be alone. _

"_Professor?"_

_She simply smiles, a full smile this time, as we enter the three broomsticks. Taking my seat at our grouping of tables I meet Neville's eyes and offer a small smile. He nods sadly in return before we both fall into silence. Well there was always silence this seems to be more of a complete lack of communication however it seems impossible that either of us should be able to zone out lapsing into that place where there is nothing, no pain, no smiling places that we should never see again, nothing. The staff of Hogwarts seem bent upon showing the world that teachers can be rowdy. _

_Professor Sprout sitting to Neville's left held what I could only hope was butter beer, along with the librarian. McGonagall was deep within an argument with Sybil, as they always seemed to be arguing, ironically. _

_Suddenly there was silence, which Christmas eve in the three broomsticks meant something horrible was happening and even though I hadn't touched the drinks my stomach churned._

_BANG!_

_Darkness exploded before me, as each of my senses were overwhelmed, what's?_

"_It's a trap!"_

_McGonagall who seems to be the least inebriated of our professors already had her wand at the ready, while Madame Hooch had her wand pointed behind us, even Madame Poppy and Professor Flitwick were stepping up ready to do what it took to ensure the protection of the two students within their group. As we took in our surroundings it became obvious that the table of which we had been sitting at had been made into a port key. Everything was dark, and dust had filled the air upon our landing, however as it cleared we saw that we were in what appeared to be a dungeon. Underground, the place even held some medieval magical torture devices, that I hoped to never see again. _

"_It has long sense been past the time that we should pay our favorite teachers a visit don't you think?"_

_Instantly Bellatrix appeared followed by about ten lackeys that I didn't recognize, I realized that they were death eaters when I recognized the dark mark on their arms…and I wondered if they would kill me the way they did my parents. Suddenly my wand was out and I felt as if it was far past time to do something rash and foolish._

"_Mione!"_

_I still remember how Neville leapt over the table, wrapping both arms around my shoulders. _

"_Hermioe it's suicide, follow McGonagall's lead."_

_Whipping around I felt ever ounce of anger of pain come back at me ten fold, how was I simply supposed to wait for….wait for what?_

"_Incendio!"_

_Instantly the heat from the flames was beating on my face as the death eaters circled us, after that first spell everything started flying. Everywhere, everything. All I could see were spells as they flew past me, the way that McGonagall stood tall, the way that Flitwick's wand impeccably danced through the air, how no one could even touch Hooch. _

_And the entire battle erupted into complete chaos as the spells continue flying and the teachers lost their close group. I couldn't even see anyone that I knew, just cloaks and wands, spells and darkness. All I could think was Is this what my parents saw before they…were these their last thoughts? My hands were shaking so hard I don't know if I could even cast Expelliarmus at that moment._

"_Hermione! Granger, it's ok!"_

_A warm hand on my shoulder brought me back, as Katie Bell stood wand already out._

"_Hey, I'm here to get you guys out of here. I specialize in extraction switched to the ministry a while back."_

_.._

"_Hermione, c'me on. If you can stop the spells flying around us, just for a second, then I can get us outta here."_

"_Finite Incantatum"_

_Instantly the same rush of magic began overwhelming my senses, everything that I'd ever felt rushed through my everything. It felt as if I was attempting to apparate in one hundred different directions, as if every cell in my body was trying to divide._

"_Nrgghh."_

_What an incredibly attractive sound._

"_Hey now, your alright. Just breath Hermione, breath. You're alright, kid. You're good."_

_My vision swam before my eyes as I caught glimpses of all my professors on their knees…but…where's Professor…._

"_Professor McGonagall, it's not over yet, she might still trace my apparition."_

_McGonagall nodded, and stood on wobbly knees before falling once again onto the snow covered ground. None of us had regained the ability to stand. And we wondered we all wondered…did Katie save us simply so that we could die in an different unfamiliar location?_

_We were all hoping that she wouldn't follow, that we'd be in the clear, but that hope was dashed with a harsh POP._

_Looking up I saw Bellatrix, and Katie as she angled herself so that she stood between us and the threat.. Desperately attempting to rise the world began to swim before me. I couldn't hear the spells they were casting however brightly colored lights were shooting at one another, rushing past and into the snow which was melting away under the heat of the magic. And somehow i knew I had to help her. _

_As I finally made it to my feet Katie's wand waved ever so slightly and Bellatrix was gone, even if I hadn't heard anything before, the silence after that seemed deadly, as if the creatures of nightmares were lurking behind every breath any of us took. Katie turned around in slow motion, finally catching sight of me she just smiled. And just like that everything was ok. _

His eyes have misted over, he's somewhere between complete awe of his mother, sadness from the situation, and anger at whomever put his mother in this bed.

"Dr. Granger do you have any other stories about my mum?"

The truth is that there are hundreds of stories I could offer him, I just can't seem to…not today.

"Perhaps we should save them for another occasion? At the moment though I fear that I am more than just slightly late for quite a few meetings, that I would rather not attend, however I seem to have lost the ability to choose what I will and will not do."

Standing, I almost fall back into my chair as Neil runs around his mothers bed and wraps both arms around my middle, sobbing into my stomach. Sinking to my knees I wrap both arms around him, my eyes on his mother, the woman who saved my life on more than one occasion.

"Any time you want to hear a story about your mom, or just to come and see her all you have to do is ask for me at the front desk and I'll be here. I promise."

He nods and as he's finally beginning to simmer down Madame Bell stumbles into the room. Shock fills her face at first before she smiles lightly, sadly, and nods at me without making a move to comfort her sobbing grandson. Lovely.

"Hermione it's been quite a while since I've seen you, dear. You must come for dinner sometime. With all that you've done for us, and how close you were to Katie."

Instantly Neil whips around completely rejecting all physical contact as every muscle in his body tenses, his fists clench and his face contorts somewhere between agony, and anger.

"She's not dead Grandmother!"

Her eyes flash, from her daughter to her grandson and there's something unspoken in the air between them.

"Well she's hardly living Neil. Young man sometimes we have to face our realities, and realize what we've lost! Do you think that I wanted to wake up one morning to a brief, curt man informing me that I'd lost my only child? That she.."

Neil doesn't stick around to hear her diatribe fade out, instead he rushes through the doors of his mothers hospital room and no doubt has torn completely out of this ward. Wonderful, just what this hospital needs, an angry nine year old on the loose, a boy who just wants his mother to be able to say that she loves him. Before I can turn around his grandmother falls to the ground sobbing.

Kneeling at her side I wrap my arms around her, and after a few moments she finally meets my eyes.

"I should have never said that to him."

I wish that there was something I could say, anything that would ease the pain that I see in her eyes, somehow a pathetic 'I'm trying to repair the damage to your daughter's brain' just seems inadequate at a moment like this.

"I can't do this. I've already lost my daughter, every morning I wake up in fear that I might loose him as well."

She hasn't lost her daughter.

"Stop. We may not know much about the curse that struck Katie, but I do know this. That every curse has a counter all we have to do is find it. You have not lost your daughter, but if you don't open your eyes there is a good chance you will have distanced yourself so far from your family that you may be unable to find your way back."

For the first time in months she looks at her daughter's pale face and slowly, painfully, moves into a chair next to her bed taking her hand.

"Neil will come back when he's ready, until then talk to her."

Walking out of the long term unit I hear giggling. Laughter is scarce on the fourth floor, and often the cause of it is a curse or spell went horribly wrong. Following my ears I arrive at the very door I walked out of this morning. Slowly walking in I see Gabrielle, still in bed, looking slightly better than she did this morning, along side Neil who seems to have lost much of his anger.

And that right there is enough to keep me from feeling any annoyance at the fact that a nine year old charged out of one hospital room, to disturb another of my critical patients.

"Gabu! Have you me Hermione? She knows my mum!"

Gabrielle smiles up at me with complete glee, even though I'm two hours late for our lunch arrangement.

"Ahh Ermione. Young Neil was just telling me of 'ow 'is mother was one of your friends."

Smiling I nod before walking over to Neil and kneeling in front of his chair.

"Neil, your grandmothers incredibly worried."

One gentle hint is enough to bring reality back to him, slowly he nods at me, sighing as he stands up. Waving slightly towards us he trudges through the doorway as slowly as he can causing Gabrielle to giggle once again.

"This war 'as taken far more than just our health."

I can hear her wheezing, and my respect for her grows. Few people could handle a nine year old running into their room, let alone a nine year old on an emotional rollercoaster.

"'e ez going to be alright, no?"

Sighing, I look over at her. I don't know. I honestly don't and somehow she senses what I am going to say, and cuts me off before I have a chance to disappoint her.

"Et ez such a shame."

Before either of us can wave, he once again bounds up to her door, this time with an elderly woman attached to his hand, and for a moment he smiles, really smiles, as his grandmother mouths 'thankyou.'

"Well shame or not, you really made a difference today."

She nods.

"As did you 'Ermione. You 'ave more than missed lunch no?"

"The life of a mediwitch."

"I asked the elf zat served me for an extra meal, et ez on ze table should you choose it."

Within seconds I'm sitting across from her, cold mac'n cheese (some food exists in both worlds).

"Granger to floor two, I repeat Granger to floor two."

The last thing I want to at this minute is leave my wonderful, beautiful nourishment, I've lost more weight working for this establishment than I did throughout auror training.

"Ef you would like, I will ask for an extra dinner as well."

Before I can respond with more than a nod my name is called again and I find myself running down stairs…

…………..

"Did 'e really do zat?"

Nodding, I glance back at the chess board, my bishop seems to be compromised, I'd hoped that through distracting her with the worst prank ever pulled, that I might have some solid ground. She is much more of a competitor than anyone I ever played at Hogwarts.

"Yes the great Hogwarts stomach bomb."

Smirking she glances up at me our game forgotten for the moment.

"So let me get zis straight. A first year managed to taint ze food of 'ogwarts by grinding ze Weasley product to dust …and then lightly covering every dish in the dust?"

Nodding, I watch as her eyes light up, no doubt remembering some brilliant prank that she managed to get away with. Truth be told that was the worst week I've had at 's, the ill students, the howlers from parents. Wouldn't it be more sense to send them to the parents?

"In the morning I do believe that we should discuss some medication that will ease your symptoms. It would not cure the curse, however you would not have to spend every day lying in bed struggling to breath."

"Mademoiselle Granger, why might I ask, would you tell my sister zat you 'ave something that may ease 'er pain, zen refuse to administer treatment until dawn? What exactly are you doing 'ere?"

Fleur Delacour, in all of her glory, stood eyes still blazing blue beauty as they had so many years ago, She seems to have only become more beautiful over the years, her long blonde hair now barely touching her shoulder, with slight curls rather than the straight style from her school days. Her cloak is torn, jeans are shredded, and shirt is somehow still holding on, even so her presence is as breath taking as it is intimidating.

"Well?"


	3. Chapter 3

As always I own nothing. The characters belong to J.K. Rolling if they didn't trust me Fleur would be in no way doting over Bill… So anyways sorry it took so long to get this up here…I'll start the story now.

Lights.

Camera.

Action:

Underneath 's hospital there is a secret office that none know of, save for its owner. It is in this office that the most dangerous experiments take place. This office saw the potion that werewolves were required to consume enhanced so that it was only needed once a month, then altered so that it may be ingested in the pill form. It was here that many cures were found to combat the weasley products, that the inoculation for dragon pox was created, and here that the therapy for some of the worse trauma patients that St. Mugo's housed was developed.

Said office belonged to none other than Hermione Granger who currently was, as she almoset always was these days, working on a way to bring back Katie Bell and the Longbottoms. The curses caused brain damage, having been quite powerful in nature, and the damage was extensive; however, she was currently looking into the skelo-gro product. if she could only transpose the rapid cell division from the skeletal system to the nervous system.

Normally she would have retreated to her home to pick up a spare change of clothing before diving into her work; however, with the day she had suffered through she decided that it was best to simply continue working on to find a way to save those close to her, that way in the future she would have someone to confide in after such troubling occurrences.

"That close-minded annoying infuriating argh!"

Closing her eyes, her hands clinched around the beaker she was currently using to measure the proper amount of Fred and George's Antidote. A product that only existed within her office.

"Still it is rather refreshing to see that there are still intact family ties in this world."

Sighing she placed the beaker on the edge of her desk and walked over to rest her body in her oversized leather chair. It felt foreign and cold and she was reminded instantly of why she normally stood in her own office still at her current level of exhaustion she was unwilling and unable to force her body to rise from it's current location .

Reaching down into the bottom left cabinet of her desk she removed yet another potion that she had neglected to inform the general population of. Charmed coffee, while normal muggle coffee allowed for a few hours of mental alertness, her version supplemented an entire nights sleep. However she was unsure of the effects that the beverage would have on the body specifically the nervous system and while under normal conditions she would have insisted that it be put through the rigorous magical tests required before human consumption, the truth was she had been running on the beverage for the past seven months, saving countless lives because it allowed her to. In fact recently she only returned to her flat to retrieve potion ingredients from her stores. Her head was beginning to ache dully and she noted the tell tale signs of exhaustion ravaging her body.

Slowly she placed this beaker on her desk rather than lift the dark liquid to her lips. Her mind was still reeling form her day and images began to play in her mind quite vividly.

"Misure Granger I 'ave asked you a question non?"

Even with the pugnacious tone of interrogation, Gabrielle was thrilled to see her sister. The beauty of Fleur in no way diminished by the tattered robes all but falling from her body, still her appearance made it apparent that it was as Gabrielle had predicted; Fleur had come straight from debriefing. Hermione held mixed views on this for while on one hand it was incredible to see how tight knit the family was and she loved seeing a patient that had a dedicated anyone, the blonde hadn't even bothered to wash the soot from her face.

"Fleur Delcour I do believe. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hermione Granger."

The blonde refused to even take Hermione's hand her stone cold blue eyes glaring at the brunette witch standing at her sisters side. Gabrielle was family, the only thing that she had and any suffering that the blonde endured was far to much.

"I do not Mizz Granger care who sou are! My only concern is for mon petite soeur."

The brief slip into the French language did not go unnoticed by Hermione, nor did the rage that painted it's self across Fleur's face. Undaunted Hermione pulled back the hand that she had extended upon the arrival of her patient's guardian, choosing to cross her arms in a rather defensive pose. While Fleur was playing offensive, Hermione's mind was screaming at her that this was a game she was better off not playing. The body language in the room was confusing and sent mixed messages to the peanut gallery watching from the window, the childish figure in the hospital bed was sitting up eagerly pleading for the attention of the two in her room, while the model was glaring daggers at the brunette, who while she was in a defensive pose had not given an inch of ground.

"Very well then. I can not administer the treatment without your permission and quite a bit of paper work. It's a rather sophisticated muggle treatment that" "Absolutely not! Zhers iz no way zat I will allow zuch barbaric methods of treatment zo be inflicted upon mon soeur!" Whatever else came from the blondes mouth was not in english or French leaving both Hermione and Gabrielle in the dark.

"treatment would ease her breathing soothing irritation in her airways. It's more of a way to treat the symptoms but it would allow her to breathe relatively normally until the potion has finished brewing. I understand your reluctance to resort to such methods however I assure you that it is completely safe. Muggles have some incredible technology that they use in ways that are magical, they have become quite adept at treating such ailments'."

Fleur was having none of it, a combination of fatigue, overprotection, and anger at herself directed at Hermione, left her completely deaf to the words of logic.

"I want tu out of zis 'ospital room now!"

Hermione watched as Gabrielle's face fell, grimacing as the sounds of a tiny blonde struggling for breath assaulted her ears. Rather than stay and worsen the situation she hastily exited, remaining behind the two way mirror she had installed in every hospital room to assure herself that Fleur was indeed capable of calming her charge.

…

The wizzarding word's of blind loathing of muggles never ceased to astonish her, refusing treatment, just because the science of nonmagical man was behind it, infuriated Hermione. While she was unable to articulate properly her rage, she was able to storm through the halls of 's sending the staff into crisis mode. They bustled about in a frenzy attempting to avoid Hermione's attention while at the same time properly complete their jobs and care for their patients in a most efficient manner. Even Melinda chose not protest when Hermione stormed across her freshly mopped hallways, rather she removed her wand and recast her charms to go about shining the hallways once again.

…

Looking back, with a rational head she realized that what bothered her the most was that Gabrielle would not receive treatment. The bigotry against Muggle's was another form of ignorance but to allow a child to suffer because of one's bias? That was low, voldemort low.

"Dark times these are."

It was a well-known fact that her Muggle ties had been causing grievances for her for months; however, she had managed to create procedures allowing for the worlds of magic and medicine to intertwine. Slowly she lent forward resting her head in her hands wishing that the would could just see what was obvious. Life in any form was to be respected, that actions were a far better way to judge a persons worth rather than the gifts that they were born with. In simpler terms it was not what gifts we are born with that matter, rather what we do with them.

"Madmosielle Granger?"

Jumping Hermione struggled to remain in her chair as she watched the cause of her grievances slowly walk through her door. It wasn't until Fleur was seated in the chair across from her desk that she realized her wand was within her hand, ready for battle. Quietly she used her index finger and thumb to inch it up her sleeve though she was sure Fleur had noticed it's presence.

"Et iz not often zat I admit zat I am wrong. 'Owever et 'as come to my azzention zat I should 'ave 'eard zou out. I wuz ra'zer 'ow zou say tired. After my mission. Ef zou are willing zo explain zhis sou me, zhen I am willing zo listen."

There were quite a few emotions playing across Fleur's face each of them honest, sincere, and tainted with worry, pain, and love. Somehow Hermione began to believe that Gabrielle's love for her sister was not one sided.

"Here."

Reaching into her desk she removed an inhaler, albuderal, and placed the small device in Fleur's delicate hands. " that will help open her air ways when she inhales."

"Zis ez all zere ez?"

The incredious look on the blondes face almost made Hermione chuckle almost however for her amusment was far outweighed by the hints of desperation creeping into Fleur's tone. Rater Hermione was faced with a sudden urge to check on the blondes younger version; the last time a care giver had bowed down and crawled to her asking for any method of salvation had ended badly. she would be damned to azakabam before she allowed that to happen to the vivacious girl.

Fleur followed a bit to obediently as they wove their way through the hospital arriving outside Gabrielle's room. Stopping at the window she saw once again the minor as pale as her sheets, with blue rings lining her lips her eyes sinking into her skull. Pulling strength from the fact that this suffering could be subject to change once the small muggle device was in her hands, Hermione stormed through the door. Instantly her prior enchantments sprang to life displaying Gabrielle's stats.

"Do zou give every patient such care 'Ermoine?"

The question was overshadowed by heavy wheezes sending the speaker into a vicious coughing fit as her lungs desperately attempted to pull in the oxygen that her body required. Looking away from her patient for a moment she met Fleur's eyes offering her open hand so that the blonde could hand her the medication that would end much of this struggle. The auror's eyes widened as she realzed that she indeed was the person holding the key to her sisters fate, quickly relinquishing the device to Hermione before stumbling to Gabrielle's side, looking as if she had been struck multiple times in the stomach area.

Shaking her head for a moment to find focus Hermione turned back to the younger of the sisters. Gently she lifted the girl's head with her right hand, her arm cradling the girl supporting her in an upright position and with her left she brought the inhaler to the girls pale lips.

"Inhale on three alright?"

While Gabrielle was unable to nod the clarity in their moment of eye contact was enough of an agreement for both of them, however the clarity was brief and the second Hermione glanced back at the charts Gabrielle's fevered eyes searched for Fleur once again.

"One."

The word hung in the air and she could her Gabrielle attempting to exhale.

"Two."

A similar occurrence however it was on this number that Fleur managed to tear her eyes away from Gabrielle and focus only on Hermione.

"Three."

Hermione's index finger pressed down upon the metal canister at the same time that Gabrielle attempted to inhale the result was a lung full of the steroid. The foreign substance within her body caused Gabrielle to choke and cough for a moment, instantly Fleur was reaching for her wand with rage. Which lasted for all of three minutes because after that, Gabrielle's gasps for air became less of a battle and the wheeze slowly began to disappear.

"Use this once more in five minutes, then twice as I just directed every time every four hours."

Gabrielle managed to nod as managed to lift her body out of Hermione's arms and smile up at the brunette before settling back into her bed drawling her blanket around herself. Assured that everything indeed was alright Hermione stood, rationalizing that she could be the one to make the three a.m. rounds. Before she did so though, she'd need to stop by her office for a quick refreshment...


End file.
